Don't Panic
by menz815
Summary: Sequel to Strawberry Swing. When Booth finally reconnects with his family, he decides to take a trip home with Bones and Parker. But what will Booth's parents think of Bones?
1. It's Time

A/N: This is a sequel to Strawberry Swing like I said in the summary. If you haven't read it, then you might need to for this story to make sense. This story will probably be about four chapters long and then I am also planning another sequel so if you would like me to continue, please let me know :)

Thanks to **AntariansSlayer** for suggesting this sequel. You helped me to get the creative juices flowing. Also, I would like to apologize for taking so long to make a sequel to Strawberry Swing. I had some serious writer's block and have also been very busy for the last couple of weeks. Last, but certaintly not least, thank you to all of those who reviewed Strawberry Swing. It really makes a writer feel good when you enjoy their work!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones or any of the characters.

* * *

"Hey Bones?" Booth said as he lay on the couch in her office.

"Yeah." She said curiously, looking up from her computer screen. He had been sitting in her office for the past thirty minutes without muttering a single word, quite a feat for Booth. She knew he was waiting for her to be done so that they could go home to her apartment, a place they now shared, but usually he would annoy her until she gave up on whatever she was working on. He obviously had something on his mind; from experience, she knew it was only a matter of time before he shared it with her.

"I think this weekend would be a good time to go see my parents." He said sounding braver than he looked.

"That's great." Bones said, visibly proud of him. She understood how hard this step was for him after his long estrangement from his parents and the terms they parted on. After all, she had dealt with a similar situation herself. Following their day trip to the strawberry field on Bones' birthday, he had called them, much to his mother's joy. Bones could tell from the way his eyes began to water that Booth was glad to hear her too. Bones hadn't been present for any of the subsequent phone calls, but from what Booth had told her, the Booth family was steadily rebuilding their ties. "You even have Parker this weekend." She finished.

Seeing the wheels still turning in Booth's head, Bones knew there was something else on his mind, but it was yet to be uttered. Bones waited patiently, resigning herself to the knowledge that the work she was currently working on would have to be put off until tomorrow.

"Will you come with us?" Booth finally blurted out.

"Of course I'll come." Bones said, trying hard to keep in her laughter. Bones found it cute considering all the swaggering confidence Booth possessed that he would be so intimidated by visiting his own parents, parents she knew he thought fondly of. They obviously made him nervous in a way no one else could.

Thinking upon that, Bones suddenly became very nervous. She had never been to any of her boyfriend's homes; after all, she would only qualify two of her previous relationships as very serious, one being Sully and the other, her mentor and former professor, Michael. It would have hardly been appropriate for her, a young graduate student, to be introduced to her professor's parents, even if he had wanted to introduce her. And well, Sully…..they had a tumultuous relationship that may have very well turned serious, but there was hardly any time to meet his parents before he sailed off to the Caribbean. Booth, on the other hand, was on a whole different level. It wasn't about the sex with him; they were friends, partners, and equals. As Booth had often said many times before, their relationship was symbiotic. They were each other's leaning posts in times of trouble. They understood the other more than any other person in the world. They helped each other evolve. But most importantly of all, they were in love. Knowing all of this made Bones wary of meeting his parents. She wondered what they were like and whether or not they would like her. From all she had heard from Booth, they were stringent traditionalists, and she was anything but traditional, though some of her values were changing.

Ever since her new relationship with Booth and her brother's move to D.C. after his marriage to Amy, Bones had been spending a considerable amount of time with both Parker and her new nieces. Andy had opened her eyes, but Parker and her nieces had opened her heart to the idea of having children. After so long without a family, it was strange to be surrounded by so many people that loved her, but Bones found it was one of the greatest feelings of all to have a child's love. Seeing her nieces after a long day seemed to take all of the weight off her shoulders, something not even Booth's warm embraces could do. She wanted to have that feeling for the rest of her life. To hear children's laughter or joy. To hear innocence when her whole world was anything but innocent. It kept her sane and reminded her why she solved murders- to make sure some of that innocence remained. Much to Booth's delight, Bones' nieces immediately took a liking to Booth, calling him Uncle and telling anyone that would listen that he worked for the FBI. Parker soon followed suit, calling Bones, Auntie Bones, a term she found suitable for their relationship. All of this made Bones yearn for a family of her own, although she knew she wasn't yet ready for the commitment. Right now, her job took precedence; when she had children, she wanted to be fully committed to them so they would never feel abandoned like she did when she was a child.

When she told Booth about her change of heart, it didn't seem to surprise him, although the immense grin and the crushing hug told her how happy he was. Booth had once told her that out of the three things he wanted most out of life, the bottom two were children and marriage. When she asked what his number one was, he simply said 'You'. He loved her enough to give up anything else he would ever want in life. But now, Booth's dream was finally coming true. One day, they would have their family at the strawberry field, just like he imagined.

"Hey, let's go home." Booth finally said, breaking Bones from her musings. Noticing the worry etched on her face, he kissed her furrowed brow, willing it to relax.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Bones said distantly as Booth helped her into her coat and ushered her out of her office.

"Who?"

"Your parents. Do you think they'll like me?" She said again, anxiously.

"I already told them all about you and they seemed thrilled." Booth assured her, squeezing her shoulder encouragingly.

"By the way," Booth began, grinning, "My mom loved your books. She thinks Andy is me too." He teased.

"For the last time, Andy Lister is not you!" Bones began exasperatedly. "Wait…. if your mom thinks you're Andy, what does she think of the idea of Andy and Kathy having sex? You said she was a devout Catholic and if she is anything like _you_, she obviously has problems discussing the subject." Bones asked, teasing Booth right back.

"I think my mother has grown more tolerant in her old age." Booth said thoughtfully. "And the only reason I didn't want to talk about sex was because I was discussing it with _you_." He continued indignantly.

"I thought it was because you were such a nice saintly Catholic altar boy." Bones teased.

"You know what Bones? Just don't say anything about religion while we are there, okay?" Booth warned lightheartedly. Bones had once admitted to him that she wanted to believe like he did, but that she lacked the capacity. Logically she knew that what the Bible said couldn't be true, but there was a big part of her that hoped it was. However, even though she could not rationally accept it, she did respect what he believed in. She had been to mass several times and although she wasn't allowed to participate, she always came away from the service with a sense of fulfillment. She even proceeded to read the entire Bible and another rather large book on the history and practices of Catholicism so that she could fully understand his belief system. Their talks about religion, while still heated, were now more bearable because he knew she respected his thoughts and sought to learn, and wasn't trying to tear his religion apart. However, while most of their relationship was made up of bickering and debating over subjects such as these, Booth wasn't sure his parents would readily engage in a discussion about Christianity with Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"I'm not going to ruin this for you Booth." Bones said determinedly. Reuniting with ones parents was a hard task, as Bones well knew. She wasn't going to mess up Booth's relationship with his family, especially when he had done so much to strengthen her relationship with hers.

"I know you won't. Believe it or not, you've actually gotten pretty good at knowing when to say the right thing. I have faith in you." Booth said as they stopped at his car.

"You have faith in me?" Bones asked, pleased that he saw her through all of her flaws.

"Always." He replied simply, leaning forward to press his lips against hers. It was a sweet kiss, neither passionate nor hungry, but nevertheless, it was those types of kisses that seemed to send a jolt of electricity down their spines. It seemed to represent all of the simple yet meaningful moments between them that had made them fall in love in the first place.

Did you like it? Tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Just Your Typical Bickering Match

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for all of the support you are giving this story. My email was flooded with all of you story alerts, author alerts, and reviews, so thank you once again. It makes a writer feel good to know that you appreciate their work, especially a writer who is so new to this!

I also just wanted to note that it may be awhile before the next update because Breaking Dawn is coming out tonight and I will be very wrapped in that for probably about the next two days. My parents are also throwing a huge dinner party tomorrow night so that will keep me away from the computer as well. I have already started the third chapter and know exactly what to write, it's just a matter of having the time to write it. Thank you in advance for you patience. I'm sure some of you will be reading Breaking Dawn as well and won't miss my story :)

Happy Reading!

* * *

Wanting to spend a whole weekend with his parents in Pittsburgh, Booth convinced Bones to take Friday off of work and even persuaded Rebecca to let Parker take the day off of school. It would be the first time Bones and Parker had spent an extended amount of time with one another. Booth hardly got to see him as it was, and when he did, it rarely was for overnight, especially now that he was living with Bones.

Regardless, Bones and Parker seemed to be having a magnificent time with one another. It was three hours into their car ride and Bones was currently seated right beside the six year old in the back seat. They were thoroughly engaged in a rather fast and messy card game that Bones liked to call Blitz. She had told Booth once that she had loved to play that game when she was Parker's age. Between Parker's peals of laughter and Bones' melodious chuckle, Booth could hardly help but smile. He rarely got to hear Bones laugh – that was a gift in itself. But to top it off, she was laughing while playing with a child, his child. It was his vision of family brought to life. Looking into the rearview mirror, he noticed a pair of cerulean blue eyes staring back at him. Her eyes softened as their gazes met, and he grinned brightly, reaching back to take her hand. They stared at each other wordlessly for a just a few moments, but from just those simple glances, they knew that each was happier than they had ever thought they could be. The world had tried its best to tear the two down. Both had dealt with situations that would make any person give up on humanity, society, and their fellow human beings, but as long as they had each other, it seemed that everything would be alright. Bones was soon brought back to Earth by the gentle poking of Parker as he asked to finish the game, but a gentle squeeze from Booth's hand before he brought it back to rest on the steering wheel left her feeling whole. She wasn't alone in this world, and she would never be again.

Soon the laughter died down and Parker drifted into a deep sleep, resting his small, but curly little head onto Bones' lap. She laughed, clearly surprised by the little boy's gesture. Hearing her, Booth turned and chuckled softly, enjoying the sight of the two of them together, the two most important people in his life. They chatted quietly, not wanting to break the boy from his nap, as Bones ran her pale slender fingers through his long blonde curls. After asking Bones a question and not receiving an answer, Booth turned back again to see Bones soundly asleep. He smiled contently; no matter how many times he watched her sleep, it never ceased to amaze him at how beautiful and peaceful she looked. Her brow wasn't furrowed in concentration. Her face showed no signs of sadness. She was simply Bones, untouched by all the stress and pain of the world, the woman he loved best.

His stomach grumbling with hunger, Booth took it as a sign to stop in the next town for lunch. He gently shook Bones awake and helped her take Parker into the little diner he had found in the heart of some small town. After two helpings of pie for both the Booth men, the threesome was soon back on the road with Bones in the passenger seat and Parker thoroughly engrossed in his GameBoy.

It didn't take long for Bones and Booth to slip into an easy conversation about work. They had just finished a rather interesting case about a young male ballet dancer who was murdered over his own shoes. The exchange quickly turned into a lively discussion which Parker immediately zoned out of. Even at seven, he had been around the pair enough to know that any conversation that had to do with work would soon turn into a bickering match. In other words, this was nothing new.

"Why would any man willingly train to become a ballet dancer?" Booth challenged, instigating what he knew would soon be a full out argument. He was just glad Sweets wasn't here to read into it. Booth could hear him now, probably saying something about Booth's insecurities and how covering them up by being an alpha male was not going to solve them.

"You know Booth, most of those professional ballerinas make more money than you do." Bones said smugly. She wasn't one for ballet either, but watching Booth squirm and grow steadily more irritated was one of her favorite pastimes.

"Ouch, Bones." Booth flinched noticeably. "Why didn't those guys just play basketball or football or something manly? You can make lots of money doing that too. Where were their fathers when they were growing up?"

"Anthropologically speaking, there are several native tribes all over the world who revere and celebrate dancing as a very male quality. It is oftentimes used in mating or coming of age rituals. Many fathers would be proud to see that they had produced a gifted dancer." Bones said, growing amused as Booth's face began to turn a brighter shade of red. He hated it when she talked anthropology talk.

"I understand Bones, but what makes a man in some tribe in Africa is a lot different than what makes a man in the United States of America. I mean, I would never let Parker participate in any kind of dance. He can play any sport he wants, as long as he doesn't dance." Booth said firmly.

"But what if Parker wanted to dance? You wouldn't stop him from participating in something he enjoys, would you?" Bones asked innocently, yet vehemently. She was new to the whole concept of parenting, but Booth had always told her that you support your child no matter what he or she may do. She just wanted to remind him of his statement, knowing full well that this would win her the argument.

It was then that Booth pulled into the driveway of his parents' house. Stopping the car and opening the door, he went to the back to help Parker out of his seat while answering a very amused Bones.

"Well, I guess if he really wanted to, I would let him…but I would strongly encourage him to play another sport. What does this have to do with anything anyway? Parker doesn't want to dance, do you buddy?" Booth asked, turning his attention to Parker and hoping he would distract Bones from the argument that she had clearly won. He couldn't believe he had fallen into one of her traps again.

"No." Parker said, not once turning his attention away from the GameBoy that was glued to his hands. He had been involved in far too many of their bickering matches to fall for his father's "look at Parker, he's so cute, now forget about the argument" trick.

"See?" Booth said indignantly. Both continued bickering, their voices growing louder, neither noticing a tall male with silver hair and a stout female with short brown curls immerging from the house.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Press that little blue button ;)


	3. A Mixed Welcome

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I am glad all of you continue to enjoy this story. It has been a pleasure to write. I know I said this story was going to be four chapters, but once again I went crazy, so we may be looking at 6+ chapters. I'm sure none of you will mind ;)

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Booth sat there silently, listening to the pair arguing over something they couldn't quite make out. Parker stood in between the two, eyes never leaving his blue hand-held. It was something Alice Booth had never expected to see. From the way Seeley talked about her over the phone, she knew that her son wanted her to like Dr. Temperance Brennan as much as he apparently did. Although Dr. Brennan was her favorite author, she wasn't so sure she liked her dating her son. Alice had seen enough television interviews and read enough articles to know that Dr. Brennan was cold and detached and didn't work very well with people. She had often wondered how Seeley had managed to work so closely with her for over three years. Then, she had received the shocking news that they were dating. She may not have seen her son for close to seven years, but she hadn't thought his taste had changed that much. Sure he always liked to date strong independent women, but Dr. Brennan was, from she had observed, in a league of her own. Despite her lack of enthusiasm for her son's traveling companion, Alice tried to sound excited when she spoke to Seeley on the phone about seeing Dr. Brennan. It had been so long since she had seen him and she didn't want to deter him from coming. However, seeing the pair currently engaged in a rather heated argument, she wondered if there may be trouble in paradise. Alice hurriedly cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Oh, hi Mom!" Booth said, his face quickly changing from irritation to joy. He rushed forward to envelope her in his strong arms. Alice had missed her son, and her only wish was to remain like this with him for all of eternity.

He let go too soon, going over to shake his father's hand, and then stepping back to allow room for his two companions.

"Mom, Dad. This is Parker." Booth said, beaming down at the small boy that was his everything. "Parker, these are your grandparents."

"Hi Parker!" Alice said, opening her arms to take in the boy. Parker, having since stashed away the GameBoy, hesitantly walked into her embrace, causing Alice to tear up. He looked so much like Seeley when he was young. If only she could go back to those simpler times.

"And this is Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said, his eyes twinkling with adoration. It didn't matter that less than five minutes ago, she was annoying the hell out of him. He loved her, even when she irritated him beyond anything else he had ever experienced.

"I'm Alice Booth, and this is my husband, Frank. We're very pleased to meet you." Alice said trying her best to remain hospitable. Frank, noticing his wife's reluctance, swiftly moved in to shake the young doctor's hand. He was a quiet man, but very kind, and he saw that his son loved this woman very much. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Brennan." He said, his deep chocolate eyes warm and inviting.

"Please, call me Temperance or Tempe." Bones said, feeling secure enough in the situation to allow nicknames. "I've heard so much about you." She added, wanting them to know that Booth cared enough about them to share them with her.

"Let's head on inside." Frank said, taking Temperance's bag and leading them to the door.

Alice immediately took Parker and showed him to the backyard. Dinner would be ready in a little over an hour and she thought he might enjoy playing ball with their black lab, Luke, while she caught up with her son and his new girlfriend.

Frank led the couple upstairs, showing Temperance to the guest room and pointing Seeley in the direction of his old room. Parker would be staying in Jared's. He knew Dr. Brennan and his son were sleeping together; it would be naïve to think they weren't. But his wife would blow a fuse if he allowed them to both stay in the guest room.

"I'll see you both downstairs in a few." Frank said, smiling faintly before he turned. His wife was a very nosy woman and he could only guess what type of interrogation the two were in for.

As soon as his father had left, Booth headed for his room, motioning for Bones to follow. Closing the door softly behind them, he wasted no time before he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She responded immediately, used to these types of make-out sessions. While they kept their working relationship strictly professional in front of others, they both were very passionate people; it couldn't be helped that they had to step aside once in awhile just so that they could have a piece of each other. The SUV, the diner bathroom, a small abandoned room in FBI headquarters – they all had been used to facilitate these heated acts of passion and want. The only place they didn't dare go was the Jeffersonian; Angela had warned them about the cameras after she caught the two kissing in Bones' office.

"Booth?" Bones murmured, as they broke apart to get air.

"Hmmm?" He breathed, as he trailed light kisses down her neck.

"Maybe we should go downstairs." She said, clearly anxious to not get caught.

"You're right." Booth sighed, disappointed. They hadn't had a private moment all day. Now that he had her, there were times when he could hardly keep his hands off her. But after their little performance earlier, he knew he couldn't risk making his mother more upset. He had seen her apprehension and he wasn't fooled. After all, it was part of his job to read people.

Coming down the stairs, the two were met by Alice and Frank. Alice's steely gaze fixated on the pair, checking to see if even once piece of clothing was askew. Frank, looking at his wife, sighed. They were all in for a long weekend.

Booth grabbed Bones' hand, hoping it would offer her some encouragement, but looking at her face, he saw she didn't need it; she was oblivious to his mother's disapproval. At that moment, he was glad that she couldn't read people. It would save her a lot of pain later. They followed Booth's parents to a large room that served as both a sitting room and apparently a music room, indicative from the beautiful grand piano.

Bones halted, remembering a conversation from over two years back with Booth. "Alice, is that your piano?" She said, although she knew the answer.

"Yes." Alice said curiously.

"Booth told me that you used to write jingles for an advertising agency." She said, hoping to make small talk. It wasn't something she was very gifted at, but she was improving and she wanted to make a good impression.

"Yes," she began dumbfounded. Clearly she had underestimated Dr. Brennan's people skills, but that didn't mean she had changed her mind about her. She still thought her son deserved better and she was slow to forget prejudices. "I also taught piano lessons to some of the kids around here. Even Seeley used to play." She smiled proudly at her son.

"Yeah, but not very well!" Booth chuckled.

"Booth doesn't seem to have much a reverence for the arts." Bones teased, remembering their earlier argument. Booth laughed at the inside joke, understanding that she didn't mean it seriously. His mother, on the other hand, thought differently.

She stared at Dr. Brennan coldly and murmured an "Uh, huh" before she took her seat on the couch, setting out cups to pour coffee and tea. Booth glared at her back. Surely she could see that Bones was joking. Could she be so blind? Just when he thought his relationship with his mother was repaired, it was suddenly put on shaky ground. Booth turned back to Bones to see her shrouded in confusion; she didn't understand what had caused his mother's aversion. She looked at Booth, the perplexity palpable in her eyes. He reassured her with one look, letting her know that she had done nothing to offend and telling her how much he loved her. She smiled softly; Booth had a way of taking away all of her worries and in the end, he was all that mattered.

Frank, seeing the exchange, also understood, like his son, that this was a joke and that his wife was trying to find any excuse to dislike Temperance. There were many things Booth had inherited from his father – his eyes, his smile, but most importantly his ability to listen and to read people. When Alice had told him about Dr. Brennan, Frank had expected to see a cold and calculating woman. But Alice couldn't have been more wrong; she was a loving and caring woman who most likely had been misunderstood her whole life. The pair were not overly affectionate, something Alice may have pinned on Dr. Brennan's disposition, but Frank could see it in her eyes; they had a loving and supportive relationship. Perhaps the lack of public affection was something they had adapted to due to their working relationship.

Frank smiled as he turned to walk towards the couch. Yet, he slowed when he heard the two resume a conversation.

"I always wanted to learn how to play the piano." Bones said, staring longingly at the instrument.

Booth smiled in wonder, surprised. Bones turned and blushed due to his gaze.

"What?" She asked inquiringly.

"Nothing." Booth said, shaking his head slightly, never swiping the smile from his face.

Frank heard the smile and wonder in his son's voice and he knew how much this woman dazzled his son every day. After all, he was a good listener.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Interrogation...are you scared?

Tell me what you think of Booth's parents (aka please review!) :)


	4. The Interrogation

A/N: First, thank you for all of your reviews! Second, I'm not sure if I am completely happy with this chapter. It was quite a challenge for me, so please tell me what you liked or didn't like. I also wanted to say that I will be gone for a couple of days on vacation so it might be awhile before my next update. But I am really excited about the next chapter!

* * *

Sitting next to her husband, Frank, and staring across the coffee table, Alice was instantly reminded of a similar scene only eight years before. As the couple sat down on the couch, she no longer saw Dr. Brennan. The pale brunette scientist transformed into the tan blonde student, the first woman that her son had brought home since he'd been in high school - Rebecca. She wasn't pregnant then, but it wouldn't be long before Alice would receive the call. Seeing this scene unfold before her, Alice was prompted to remember why she was estranged from her son in the first place.

Seeley, her youngest son, had always been the most cheerful child she had ever encountered. He charmed just about anyone he ever met, even as a baby, showcasing a pair of dimples and a smile that could melt any heart. In high school, he had everything going for him; he was athletic, popular, a decent student. The girls loved him. He was happy. But the army had changed him. He came back an angry young man. Perhaps he had more discipline, more focus, but that didn't seem to stop the images that were rolling around in his head. It couldn't stop the guilt that was eating him away inside. Every time Alice tried to help him, to tell him that God would forgive his sins, he fell further and further away. He soon slipped into gambling, exhausting most of his savings, and spiraling into a deep depression. She wasn't sure how he managed to pick himself up – they were barely speaking by then – but someone did because the next time she heard from him, he sounded the happiest he had been since the army. He had gotten a job at the FBI. He believed in what he was doing and it filled him with pride. He had also met a girl, Rebecca, and he wanted to bring her home so they could meet. He wasn't the same old Seeley, but he was close.

Despite being happy about her son's transformation, when that woman sat down on her couch and her son placed a hand on her knee, she snapped. Seeley had been gone for so long and now he was in love. Was this woman worthy of his affections? Was she in love with him? But most importantly, would she take him away from her once again? Would he still be her little boy? Panicking, Alice began to interrogate the pair, asking personal questions and inquiring about their relationship. She knew it wasn't a smart thing to do, but she couldn't stop herself; she was a rash person, quick to judge and quick to worry. It was only a matter of time before Seeley took Rebecca's hand and stormed out in anger. The call about Rebecca's pregnancy had been the straw to break the camel's back. Alice, not fighting to hide her disapproval, was almost immediately hung up on. He hadn't called since. That is until a few months ago.

The phone calls started innocently. They reacquainted themselves and began again, forming a relationship that she hoped would last a lifetime. However, there was a catch, at least in her mind. He wanted her to meet another woman and her grandson. After eight years, he was finally coming home. But for how long?

Here they were once again and Alice knew she should control herself; she couldn't bear to see her son leave again. But like some unstoppable wave, her emotions flooded over her, drowning her resolve.

"Do you always fight like that?" Alice asked openly, ready for the battle to begin.

"No." Booth said.

"Yes." Bones said simultaneously.

Alice smirked, glad to hear that this relationship may not be going anywhere fast.

Booth, not oblivious to his mother's attempts, countered. "Listen Mom. It's not really fighting. More like bickering."

Bones nodded heartily, clearing agreeing with the statement.

"Sort of like a friendly banter. We actually enjoy it." Booth added. What he didn't add was that sometimes he found it down right sexy.

Alice nodded her head unconvincingly. That doctor had him wrapped around her little finger and he didn't even know it.

"So, how did the two of you start working together? Dr. Brennan isn't a member of the FBI as I understand it." Alice said, lacing her voice with enough contempt to sound offensive.

Frowning at his mother, Booth answered. "Well, that's actually a funny story. Bones blackmailed me. Said that she wanted full participation on the case."

"We had worked together before and I really didn't like him, but I wanted a chance to get out of the lab, to, um….what' s the phrase? Pull my legs?" Bones asked Booth inquisitively.

"Stretch my legs….stretch." He said, frustrated by her ignorance of basic colloquial language.

Ignoring him, Bones continued. "We won our first case, so I got to stay out in the field. It's been that way ever since."

Alice, eyeing Dr. Brennan warily, couldn't believe the things that were coming out of her mouth, never mind her son's mouth. Did she seriously not know that phrase? Blackmail? Bones?

"Bones? Is that some type of nickname?" Alice asked, actually curious this time.

"By now, it should be my name. He doesn't call me anything else." Bones chuckled.

"You didn't even use to like it, but I don't hear you complaining anymore." Booth winked.

"It's grown on me." Bones said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How can the two of you possibly work together with all that hostility towards each other?" Alice threw in. The two were too comfortable for their own good. Little did she know that they were used to being harassed by a third party. It was times like these when they managed to come together.

"Mom, it's not hostility. Bones and I get along great. More than great." Booth added as he looked towards Bones and met her gaze.

"But you didn't get along at first, what changed?" Alice asked exasperatedly.

"I realized that he wasn't a cocky know-it-all who didn't appreciate anything I did. On the contrary, he was a sensitive man who was always there for me. And he had goals. He wanted to catch just as many murderers as the people he had killed. I wanted to help him with that." Bones said, looking at Booth, letting him know that those words had stuck with her through all of those years. He smiled and started to speak.

"And I realized that she wasn't cold and detached. No, what she really was, was someone who connected too much with the dead. She wanted the truth so badly that sometimes she forgot to live her life, to associate with the living. But I am alive." He said.

"Well, that's obvious. You wouldn't be sitting her if you were dead." Bones said, rolling her eyes.

Alice wanted to scream. They had deflected every single one of her harsh words, made everything into a positive. She was going to have to play dirty.

"Have you two talked about getting married?"

Booth, who had just taken a huge sip of coffee, choked, burning his throat. Sputtering, he managed to squeak out a feeble, "What?!"

Bones began patting his back as if to help him, but what she really was doing was providing him with some small encouragement. She was aware of how much he hated talking about personal matters, even if they were with his own mother.

"Marriage, have you considered it?" Alice asked again, growing excited about the chord she might have struck. Was this a touchy subject?

"Um, we haven't really discussed it. I mean……" Booth said, stuttering. He had hoped that she wouldn't bring it up. He knew Bones' take on marriage and he was fine with that, but there was always going to be a part of him that wanted more, even if to Bones marriage was just a piece of paper.

Bones, coming in to rescue Booth, swiftly answered. "It hasn't come up. But that doesn't mean we are not committed." She decided not to add anything else. Booth's parents were traditional; they would expect a marriage. It meant something to them. She just wasn't sure it meant something to her. Feeling Alice's steely gaze upon her, she looked over to Booth, surprised to find that his face wore a similar mask. He was furious. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, she whispered, "What's going on?"

Booth tore his eyes from his mother and patted Bones of the knee, failing in his attempts to turn his tight lips into a smile. It looked more like a grimace to Bones. "Nothing, nothing." He said, not really looking at her at all. Had she said something wrong?

Alice smirked, continuing with her line of questioning. "What about children?"

Bones turned to Booth, hoping he would answer. But it looked like he was trying not to lose it completely. She had seen that face before – right before he shot the clown. "Someday." She said 

quickly, indicating how flustered she was. She was more concerned about Booth than his mother's questions.

"And religion. Are you Catholic?" Alice smiled brightly, a little bit too much shine to her voice. She was acting almost too pleasant, something Booth had noticed, but Bones clearly had not.

"No….um, but I do go to mass." Bones said, realizing that she may be backed into a corner. She wasn't supposed to talk about religion. Seeming to echo her concern, Booth's fists began to clench tightly where they rested on his knees. Was he worried she would slip?

Throughout this whole exchange, Frank had sat there silently, observing his son and the beautiful woman that sat next to him. And he had noticed a few things. A few things that his wife had not.

Sure Alice had provided her own son with the gift to be a brilliant interrogator, but a line of questioning is useless you know what you are driving towards. That's why reading a person can come in handy. It lets you know where you need to poke and prod. Seeley, a good mix of his mother and father, was able to do this. Unfortunately for Alice Booth, she was going down the wrong line of questioning. Frank saw it. This interrogation was not going to break down Seeley and Temperance's relationship; it was only going to ruin the weak ties Alice had just made with her son. His son was just seconds from exploding, and it wasn't because of the woman sitting next to him. The pair had obviously discussed these things. While they were not compatible on many levels, it was a testament to how strong their relationship was that they were able to make it work. Dr. Brennan and his son had an indestructible bond. Two souls intermixed into one. They each provided what the other could not. Two halves of a perfect whole. Frank could see it.

Seeley had taken that cold rational scientist and turned her into the dazzling young woman that now sat across from him. Frank wasn't so sure she always had a grip on reality, but Seeley would always be there to help her through. He would be there when she needed him.

Dr. Brennan kept him grounded, kept him from slipping into his past like he so often seemed to do. She kept his demons at bay – the insecurities, the gambling, the horrifying nightmares from when he was a soldier. Before, he was so angry, unable to see past the horrible things he had done in his life. She gave him a future, taught him to live in the present, and reminded him everyday what a special person he was, that he was doing something honorable with his life. Frank knew this woman had changed Seeley's life. She had brought him back to the person he used to be, but had filled him with something much more.

He wondered why she would do this. He could see that perhaps the thing his wife was struggling with was having to let her son go after she just reconnected with him. She had missed so much over the years, even before Parker's birth, and she would do anything to make up for that time. But acting irrationally, as she often did, she was driving away the one woman who was able to bring their boy back to them.

Booth, catching his father's eye, took it as a cue to take his mother aside.

"Stop." He said calmly. "Mom, can we talk in the kitchen?"

* * *

"What was that?" Booth asked furiously.

"Do you hear yourself? You can't be serious. This girl is _not_ right for you." Alice said indignantly.

"How would you know?" Booth asked, his voice growing steadily louder. "You don't _know _me anymore."

"And she does?" Alice whispered incredulously, her voice shaking with intensity.

"Yes! She knows me better than anyone." He began. "Sometimes I think she knows me better than myself." He let out a little snort, shaking his head as if he couldn't even believe it himself.

"But you're so different. How will you make it work?" Alice practically pleaded.

"Look Mom, I love her." He laughed as he started stepping towards her. "I don't know how it happened. One minute I was sitting there, seconds from ripping her head off, and the next….." He trailed off. "She's done so much for me. She's changed my life. As long as I have her and Parker, I don't need anything else in this world."

Now Alice could see it. Previously, if they had had this fight, he would have stormed out that door – just like he had with Rebecca.

But he wanted this to work.

He was happy, genuinely happy. Possibly happier than he had ever been. That angry young man was gone. And it only could be because of her – Dr. Brennan. Alice finally understood what had been there all along. They were the most unlikely of pairs, but they seemed to be destined for each other. Soulmates in every definition of the word. They were meant to be in each other's lives, so they could be healed, so they could forget their pasts, so they could start their future. Together. But would they need her?

"Not even your own mother?" Alice began to sob.

"Is that what this is about?" Booth said seriously. Alice nodded as he wrapped her in an embrace.

"You know Bones is the one who told me to call you." Booth murmured against her hair.

"Really?" Alice sniffed.

"Yeah, she really cares. I think you'll like her if you actually _try_ to get to know her." He teased lightly.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Alice said, shifting her eyes, trying not to make eye contact. She was ashamed of her behavior.

"Don't Mom." Booth sat there, shaking his head. "It's okay. I haven't been the best son either." Alice opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly cut her off. "Plus, Bones is tough. She probably thought that was fun, like being in therapy with Sweets." He scoffed.

"Sweets?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Why don't we…." Booth was suddenly cut off by his mother. "Shhh!" She said, raising her index finger to her lips.

The soft sound of tinkling piano keys filled the air.

* * *

Next Chapter: A little surprise...

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	5. Heart and Soul

A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews! :)

Sorry about the long wait. Hopefully this chapter will be worth it. I have one suggestion for this chapter, you may want to listen to Clair de Lune while you're reading. It was the inspiration for this chapter. I will put a link in my profile.

* * *

Watching Booth walk off with his mother, Bones suddenly felt lost. Had she done something? She turned around, trying desperately to understand as the pair disappeared around the corner. Her face contorted, signifying her confusion, and her eyes gave off an anxious energy. Noticing her concerned expression, Frank's heart reached out to the woman.

"Are you okay?" He asked compassionately as he leaned forward.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked genuinely, the look of anxiety still not wiped from her face.

"No." Frank said smiling as he shook his head. "They have some issues to work through. _You_ did nothing." He continued, trying his best to reassure her, although it didn't seem to be working. She was chewing on her lip, and she seemed lost in thought. Deciding it may be best to just help her forget, he suddenly thought of an idea.

"Come with me." He said softly as he rose to his feet. Breaking from her musings, Bones stood up and followed. When Frank sat down at the piano, he turned and patted the space next to him on the bench, indicating that he wished her to join him. Bones was reluctant to accept, unsure of what was to come, but she couldn't help but like Frank. He was so much like Booth. She plopped down on the bench and gave a small smile as she looked at the keys.

"Have you ever heard of Heart and Soul?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Bones stated, her face betraying her confusion. Who _hadn't_ heard of hearts and souls? "Hearts are the organs that pump oxygenated and deoxygenated blood throughout our bodies. We wouldn't be able to survive without them. And as for souls, there isn't any scientific evidence to indicate that they exist, but it is a common belief that all human beings have a soul. The soul is supposedly the part of us that makes us feel, the part of us that comprehends pain and love, although chemical processes throughout the body are what mainly contribute to that."

Frank, clearly amused by the doctor's answer, smiled softly, and quickly decided to humor her. "Isn't it funny that most people talk about the heart when they speak of love, but what they really mean is the soul? It's not as if the heart can actually feel such emotions, it is simply an organ. The soul is what makes us what we are. Yes, science has a part in our emotions, but the soul is what makes us more than just robots spitting out compulsory responses. Otherwise, we would all be the same."

Bones nodded softly. "I think I would have to agree." She said. It had been her experience throughout the past couple of years, no matter how much she tried to deny it, that there were often greater forces at play than just chemistry and biology.

"Well, what I really meant by that earlier question was, have you ever heard of the _song_, Heart and Soul?" Frank asked.

Bones shook her head.

"Would you like to learn it?"

Bones stared at Frank apprehensively.

"It's relatively simple. I'll play the hard part and I'll teach you the easier part."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good, okay, first thing. There are seven notes – A, B, C, D, E, F, and G. Those are the white keys. That's all you need to know for now. You won't need to use the black keys." Frank began to explain. "This here is C." He said pointing to one of the white keys. "From there, you just go down the alphabet – D, E, F, and G – and then the next two white keys are A and B."

"Okay, got it." Bones said, concentrating on his instructions.

"Now watch me." Frank said. "I'm gonna play your part and say the notes out loud."

He began to play. "C – C – C …. C – B – A – B – C – D …. E – E – E … E – D – C –D – E – F …. G – C …. A – G – F – E – D – C – B – A – G – F – D – G – A – B. And then, you start over and play as many times as you want. Do you want me to do it again?"

"No, I think I've got it." Bones said.

"Okay, one…two…three!"

They both started to play, Bones never once messing up. As they continued in their little duet, her smile continued to grow. As they brought the song to an end, Bones couldn't help but laugh for joy.

"That was fun." She said, her face flushed from all of the excitement.

"You're a natural." Frank said, laughing a little himself.

"I've been told I have a disturbing learning curve."

"That's for sure."

As the laughter settled down, Bones decided to ask a question. "Who taught you how to play?"

"My mother. She was a wonderful musician. My room was right next to her little music room and I used to fall asleep to the sound of her playing. One day - I couldn't have been more than five years old – I came up to her, and I begged her to teach me how to play. I wanted to make music. I wanted to do what she did." He said, his voice full of awe and reverence. "I learned a lot from her, but she died when I was only thirteen years old."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." He said, waving it off.

Bones didn't know why, maybe it was his soft brown eyes that reminded her so much of Booth, but she felt as if she could tell Frank anything and he would understand. He had shared something with her, and as Booth had once said, when someone does that, sometimes you have to share some of yourself.

"My parents disappeared when I was fifteen. I was in foster care until I went to college. A couple of years ago, I found out my mother was murdered. To wait all of those years and not know….." Bones said drifting off.

"It can make a person want to hide from the world." Frank finished.

"Yes." She said, nodding her head sadly.

"What about your father?" He asked gently.

"Booth helped me find him. He was a criminal. A bank robber. That's why he and my mom disappeared. Someone was after them and they wanted to protect my brother, Russ, and I. I didn't want to talk to him, but Booth convinced me too. He said that even though he was a criminal, he was still my dad, and that it was okay to love him. I'm not a great people person, but Booth's helping me."

"You seem to be doing fine to me." Frank said kindheartedly. Bones was surprised that he didn't react negatively to her confession about her parents, and she blushed at his compliment.

"Would you play something else?" She asked.

"Sure."

He closed his eyes and began to play, his fingers dancing over the keys, like her own danced over bones. She wondered what it was like to make something so beautiful with your fingers. Did he find pleasure in it? Did it give him joy? It must. How could making something so beautiful not be pleasurable? Again, she felt that longing. Her job gave her satisfaction – she had no doubt about that – but she always felt like she had missed out on things in her life because of her own isolation. However, she had Booth, and apparently now his father, to give her some of the experiences she had been missing.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the lulling sounds to course through her body, sighing as it caused shivers to rock down her spine. What was it about this music that made her feel this way? Rationally she told herself that a chemical release was causing her body to respond positively to the music, but she knew that wasn't completely the reason. In fact, she couldn't escape the feeling that listening to music, beautiful music, was a lot like falling in love.

It was funny, she thought, laughing to herself, that she was even having these thoughts at all. A couple of years ago, she hadn't even believed that falling in love was possible. And now, here she sat, trying her best to impress people she had never met, just so the man she loved could be happy. There really was no way to explain it.

What was it about their relationship that made her sure she was in love? What was the proof? Was it the security she felt as he guided her gently through her life, all with the touch of his hand? Or was it the 

way his words seemed to make any situation better? Could it be because she didn't even mind that he wanted to protect her even though he knew she could take care of herself? The list went on and on: the way she felt when he murmured he loved her right before they went to sleep every night; how their bodies fit perfectly together as they lied in bed; how every time they made love, she understood what it was to believe in miracles. Sometimes when they were in the car on the way back from a crime scene, he would simply take her hand and stroke it with his thumb. She wasn't sure if he was doing it to comfort her or just himself, but by the way it made her feel, she knew it didn't matter. Every time they sat on the couch and she snuggled up beside him, the sound of his heart beat made her feel more alive than any anthropological venture she had ever been on.

Was it any of these things that made her sure of her love for him? Her answer had to be "no". She just knew, just like she knew a person's life story simply by looking at their bones. She didn't need the proof to know it was true. It was the same way with the music. She couldn't explain what was happening as she sat there listening, but she knew it felt real, just like her love for Booth.

The music rose and fell, picked up speed and grew louder, causing Bones to feel emotions that she never knew her body possessed. It seemed to stir even the deepest crevices of her soul. Yes, soul. It had to exist, she thought. Not realizing her eyes had flooded with tears, she opened them, causing one single tear to slide down her delicate cheek. The song ended, and she sighed shakily.

"That was beautiful." She said. "What was it called?"

"Clair de Lune." A deep voice said from behind her.

Bones turned suddenly to see Booth and his mother standing off in the corner. She hadn't even heard them come in.

"Temperance and I played Heart and Soul earlier." Frank said.

"I'm sorry I missed it." Booth said. "Maybe you can play it after dinner and show Parker." The tears didn't escape his notice – he was worried - but he thought it best to talk about them later.

"Which reminds me, it's time to eat." Alice said.

"I'll go get Parker." Bones said hastily. She would have made any excuse to get out of there. She was ashamed that she had let her emotions get the best of her when she needed to remain strong for this visit. Swiping madly at her face, she managed to brush most of the tears off, but they didn't escape the notice of Alice Booth. Seeing those tears, Alice began to be convinced that maybe Temperance Brennan wasn't as cold as she had thought.

* * *

Next Chapter: Booth and Bones talk (possibly some fluff); Family dinner

Tell me what you thought of this chapter (aka please review!)


	6. Second Chances

A/N: Sorry for the long wait (again). I've gotten kinda wrapped up in the Olympics. They've been so exciting :)

This is sorta a filler chapter, but I hope you still enjoy. The next chapter will be the last, but there will definitely be a sequel.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Booth smiled wistfully. Bones was kneeling down in front of Parker, trying her best to scrub the dirt off his face. Parker didn't seem to notice as he talked animatedly, waving his hands dangerously close to Bones' face. Despite her attentive care, Booth did note that her eyes were distant as if she were thinking of some faraway place. Her eyelids were also tinted pink. So he was right; she had been crying. Stepping forward, he spoke.

"Parker, buddy, why don't you go wash your hands?"

"Okay!" Parker said, as he ran out of the room. Booth laughed as Parker streaked by him, a blur of noise and color.

Bones stood up, appearing self-conscious. She wasn't ready to be in the company of a family as perceptive as the Booths. She had hoped that Parker would distract her long enough to gain some composure, but she should have known that Booth would come looking for her immediately. That was how he was and how he always would be. He wanted to look out for her.

Booth placed his hand on her cheek, cradling her delicate face and tracing over her soft features. Bones sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. As she opened her eyes, Booth skimmed his thumb under her eyelid, trying to catch the tears that had yet to fall.

"Why are you crying?" He said softly. Bones could hear the edge in his voice, the worry and the pain as he watched her fall apart. It was if he was going to lose it himself. Part of her reveled in the fact that he cared _that_ much, but another stronger part couldn't stand to see him suffering because of her.

"You're going to laugh." She said.

"Doubtful." He countered, his eyes giving away how serious he was.

She turned her eyes downward. "I…." She began, breathing in deeply and then sighing heavily. "I don't know what happened exactly, but when your father started playing…." She sat there contemplating, trying to put what she had experienced into words. Yet, despite all the emotions that had poured out of her and all the realizations she had come to, she found that there was nothing that could be said that could explain the depths of what she had felt. She settled with something that she did know. "It was just so beautiful, Booth."

Staring at Bones as she was buried in thought, Booth's mind raced as he tried to come up with all of the possible things she could be thinking. But then it came to him. It wasn't what she was thinking that mattered; it was the fact that she didn't know what to say. In all the time he had known her, Booth had never seen her speechless. She was the most bright and gifted person he knew – the top in her field of forensic anthropology, a certified genius, an acclaimed novelist, at times a decent investigator (she had helped him perhaps more times than he would like to admit), and an eloquent speaker (at least when it dealt with subjects she was knowledgeable about). But matters of the heart, that's where he came in. It was his area of expertise. However, there was something different about this situation. She wasn't asking for his advice or trying to seek answers where there were none to be found. On the contrary, she had let her emotions get the best of her and she wasn't questioning it. He wondered if she had finally 

grasped the concept that he had tried so hard to make her understand over so many years – there are some things in life that can never be explained, and at times, that is how it should be.

Taking his finger, he placed it under her chin and brought it up so she was looking into his eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched upward into a smile, and as he leaned forward, he thought he saw her smile back, but all that was lost when he locked his lips with hers. Booth had thought every kiss between them had been special, perhaps because of what it had taken for them to get to that point, but this one had to top the charts. Physically, it wasn't the most passionate of kisses, but as he tasted the salt of her tears on her lips, it filled him with a bubbling intensity as he thought about what that signified. He was so proud of the woman she had become, and he felt lucky knowing that it was _him_ she had presumably decided to spend the rest of her life with.

Bones, although still confused as to what was happening, soon forgot all that had been said, and all the misunderstandings. She was lost in Booth's tender touch and warm lips. In many ways, she had never felt this desired. She had felt the animalistic want in the kisses of several men, men who she soon realized were only after sex, and she thought that was what every person experienced when they spoke of love and connection. But she hadn't known love until she had kissed Booth that first time. She felt his want and need, but it wasn't for something physical. No, it was for something greater. He wanted her, every part of her. He wanted her, not only for her looks, but for her brains, her success, her kindhearted nature, and her good heart. He wanted her even for their stupid arguments, her flaws, her quirky anthropological explanations, and her embarrassing questions. In this particular moment, that feeling had never been stronger. Here she was, crying like a complete idiot and for some reason he had never found her more attractive. Breaking away, she asked, "What was that for?"

"For not trying to come up with a rational explanation."

"I don't know what that means."

"I'm not sure you ever will." He laughed.

"So, I guess that means you're not mad about earlier." She said offhandedly.

He looked at her, unmistakably perplexed. "Earlier?"

"When we were out there talking to your parents, you got really angry. I could practically see the veins popping out of your neck. I thought it was something I did….."

"Why would you think you had done something?" He said cutting her off, his voice elevated slightly. "You were perfect. You are perfect." He said more softly, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Then what happened?" She said, as she leaned into his touch.

"My mom was being rude, so I decided to talk to her. You didn't notice?" He asked.

"No, I was too worried about you." She said sincerely, placing her hand over his heart. His eyes softened as she looked up at him with concern. "So, are you and your mom going to be okay?" She added.

"Yeah, we will be." He said. Leaning down, he kissed her lightly, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. "Hey, let's not keep them waiting." He said when they broke apart.

* * *

"I hope everyone likes lasagna." Alice said as she placed the dish on the table. "I made sure to make it vegetarian." She added, looking towards Bones and offering a smile. As her son had suggested, Alice was giving Dr. Brennan a chance. After seeing her cry, Alice thought she may have been mistaken about her, and now she had sat herself down to the task of finding out more about her. "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you decided to become a vegetarian, Temperance?"

"I was thinking about it for awhile, but after Booth and I arrested a pig farmer, and I saw the way they slaughtered the pigs, I just couldn't bring myself to eat meat." She said, wrinkling her nose slightly as she thought about the instrument.

"I've seen that too. I can understand why it would bother you." Alice said sincerely.

By that point all of the food had been dished out, and Bones took it upon herself to help Parker who was seated right next to her. He was seven, so he had no problem feeding himself, but he did tend to get messy. Bones tapped his hand and motioned towards the napkin that had been strewn aside and forgotten as he had been served his portion. He immediately put it in his lap and grinned at her as she pushed the hair back from his face. Alice smiled softly, noticing how gentle she was with Parker, but also how she had enforced the rules when it was needed. She couldn't help but think how motherly Temperance was; it was certainly something she hadn't expected, but then again, she knew she had already been proven wrong more than once today.

"Who wants to say grace?" Frank said, folding his hands together.

"I will", said Booth.

Bones, following the Booth's lead, folded her hands and bowed her head.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for blessing us with the food that has been set down before us. Thank you for keeping us all safe and healthy and for giving us a roof over our head. Lastly, thank you for bringing my family together today after so many years. It means so much to be sitting here with all of the people that I love. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone echoed.

Bones smiled faintly. Although she didn't believe there was a God, she had to admit that they all had a lot to be thankful for. It also felt good knowing that she was part of Booth's family, that he thought of her in that way.

"This is delicious, Mom." Booth said, his mouth already full.

"Thank you." She said as she began to blush.

"You know, Bones makes the best macaroni and cheese I have ever tasted." Booth said, trying to strike up the conversation again.

"Really?" Alice said. "How about we make it tomorrow? Maybe you can tell me your secret."

"I'd love to." Bones said.

"Did you hear that Parker? Mac and cheese!" Booth exclaimed.

"YES!" Parker shouted.

The meal continued, interspersed with anecdotes of Booth's childhood, and questions about Dr. Brennan. When the plates were wiped clean, Bones began telling the story of Booth's clown shooting.

"We were just walking out of the diner and there was this ice cream truck with a big clown head playing music. He couldn't hear the person on his phone, so he just turned around and shot it!"

"Hey, I was having a bad week!" Booth interjected.

"What did you do?" Frank asked.

"I just sat there. I didn't really know what to do." Bones said. At that point, they all began to laugh.

"Seeley always hated clowns, even as a child." Alice began, when she regained her composure. "One time, I took Jared and him to the circus and we ended up having to leave because he started crying so hard."

Everyone started to laugh again, except for Booth. He was clearly not amused.

"If you are done now, maybe we should clear these plates." He said with a hint of disdain.

Frank stood up first and walked towards the garage. Ever since Booth was a little boy, he had spent at least an hour after dinner fixing up old cars. It was something he had picked up while working with the Air Force flying planes. When Seeley was old enough and really started to appreciate cars, he would come out there with his father. They had some of their best conversations in the garage, amidst the putrid smell of gasoline and the greasy floor.

Seeing his father walk off, Booth made a move to follow him, but looked back at his mother, making sure she would keep Bones company while he was away.

Alice nodded softly as she made eye contact. Then she went back to clearing the plates. "How about we make some cookies?" Alice asked.

"Ooooo, can we?" Parker asked, his eyes practically pleading.

"Of course." Alice said. "Would you like to join us, Temperance?"

"Sure." Bones said. Booth nodded at her, seeming to tell her that she would be alright, before he went after his father.

* * *

Next Chapter (The Last!): Alice and Bones have a heartfelt talk; Booth and his father have one of their conversations ;)

Please review!


	7. Someone to Lean On

A/N: So I was going to post this earlier, but then as fate would have it, fanfiction was down and I couldn't log into my account! Like I said last week, this is the last chapter, but don't worry there will be a sequel. :)

Since Strawberry Swing was inspired by a Coldplay song and it contained some of the lyrics, I figured that I needed to continue the pattern. That's why the title of this fic is Don't Panic. The italicized part at the end is the lyrics to that song.

Hope you enjoy the final installment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Don't Panic by Coldplay.

* * *

"Come here Parker." Bones said, motioning for him to come over. They had spent the last half an hour baking cookies, and like most young boys, Parker had managed to get almost everything he had put in his hands all over his face. As Bones wiped the bit of flour streaked across his cheek, Alice watched, silently thankful for her son's reproach. Without his words, she would have missed these moments. She would have missed knowing Dr. Temperance Brennan, someone she was sure had changed her son for the better. Slipping the last batch of cookies into the oven, Alice turned and told Parker to go wash up, wanting just a small moment of alone time with the extraordinary woman standing next to her.

"I just wanted to apologize." Alice began, meeting Bones' eyes. "I didn't treat you how a guest should be treated. I think I was worried that you would take Seeley away. All I want is my boy back." She said sincerely.

"That's all he wants." Bones said, trying to reassure her. "A family." She finished softly, thinking they were a lot alike in that respect. All they wanted was someone to lean on, someone to understand them. And then they found each other. A perfect fit.

"I also wanted to tell you thank you." Alice said.

"For what?" Bones asked quizzically.

"For helping my son. He was so angry when he left the Army. He took to gambling and wouldn't talk to anyone. When Frank and I tried to help, it just pushed him farther away. Even after joining the FBI, he was just so angry, so lost. When Parker was born, we obviously didn't approve, but we still wanted to see Seeley and our grandson. Our relationship was just so fragile at that point. We broke apart and I'll always regret it."

"But ever since he met you…." She trailed off. "Well, I can just see a change I him. That angry young man, he's gone, and my Seeley is back."

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with meeting me. I'm not very good with people. I couldn't have done anything." Bones said adamantly.

"But you didn't have to. Just being there was enough."

"Whatever you said that made him contact us again…." Alice said as her eyes began to well up.

"It was the least I could do after he helped me reconnect with my family." Bones assured her, visibly moved by this woman's heartfelt thanks. All those times when Booth needed a comforting word or just the touch of a hand, she wasn't sure if she had helped, but she had after all.

Suddenly, Parker came rushing back into the room, causing the moment to be lost. But, these two women, women who had nothing in common and perhaps would never fully understand each other, bonded over something quite special. And his name was Seeley Booth.

* * *

"Can you pass me that wrench?" Frank's voice echoed from underneath the car.

"Sure." Booth said from his position against the wall. "You know it's been awhile since I've done any work on a car." He said as he handed the wrench off to him, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Life been keeping you busy?" Frank joked, his chuckle slightly muffled.

"More like death." Booth said.

"You're doing a good thing, son." Frank said, grunting as he pulled himself out from under the car.

"What do you mean?"

"Putting away murderers, keeping the streets at home safe. You and I did that during the service, but that always feels different. You don't get the same sense of accomplishment in war, do you?"

"I guess not." Booth said solemnly.

Frank looked down at his hands as he wiped the grease and grime off of them. Today, he saw the dirt, but sometimes, as he stared at his hands, the hands that had been so weathered by use and age, all he saw was blood. While he would never trade his experiences, he often wondered what it would have been like if he had never taken another man's life. How would he be different? He knew his son thought about the same things. Though they never directly talked about it, Frank knew that Seeley saw the blood on his hands. But what was important was that he was trying to wipe them clean.

"I'm just trying to tell you that I'm proud of you." Frank said, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad." Booth said as he pulled his father into a hug.

"Now, I've got something to give you." Frank said seriously.

"Dad, you don't have to do that." Booth shouted as his father retreated back into the house.

Five minutes later, Frank reappeared, and as he fished out the object that was in his pocket, all Booth could say was, "I can't take this."

* * *

"How did you and Frank meet?"

Parker, Alice, and Bones were all seated around the kitchen table savoring the taste of the warm cookies and the ice cold milk. Parker had wanted to get the two men out in the garage, but as Bones and Alice both well knew, it was probably better for them to get their share of cookies before Booth and Frank could get their hands on them.

Alice smiled wistfully as she heard Bones' question. "Well, I was in college at the time. It was 1967. My roommates and I had been invited to a frat party. They weren't as wild and crazy as they are now. Anyways, I was standing off in a corner, and then all of a sudden, Frank walked in, all dressed up in his uniform. He was in the Air Force and was just about to ship off to Vietnam. I couldn't take my eyes off 

him. I guess he felt me staring because he turned around and walked right up to me. He introduced himself and asked me to dance. We spent the rest of the night together and when it was over, I knew I was in love. A week later, he shipped out, but we wrote letters to keep in touch."

"How could you be in love after one night?" Bones said. From her tone, Alice understood that she was only eager to learn, and wasn't questioning what Alice believed to be true.

"Do you ever just feel a connection with a person? It's almost instantaneous. And in that moment, you come to realize that this person may understand you better than any other person you have ever met, and they don't even know you." Alice said, trying her best to explain it to her.

"I think I've had that feeling." Bones said, her head filled with thoughts of Booth.

"Well, I'm not sure you could fall in love in one night, but when you have that connection, you know that you could spend the rest of your life with that person, and never grow tired of their face." Alice said. "That's what I felt when I met Frank."

"So what happened next?" Bones asked. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her; she felt like a young school girl who was asking her mother how she had met her father. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that this conversation could be very valuable.

"I'm afraid this is the difficult part of the story." Alice began, sighing deeply. "Even though I had only known Frank for a week, I knew he was the one. We poured out our hearts in those letters, trying to get to know each other better. He wrote every week." She said smiling. "But then one week, I didn't hear from him. Another week went by and then another. It was a month of constant worrying. It turns out Frank had been injured and had been back in the States for two weeks. I never knew because I wasn't family. They didn't know to contact me. I only found out because Frank called me when he was well enough to use the phone. I cried and cried when I heard his voice on the phone."

"That must have been hard." Bones sympathized. "Did you get to see him?"

"Yes. My friend drove me three hundred miles to the hospital he was at. I stayed there for a week, just holding his hand, talking to him. His plane had been shot down and he had broken both of his legs and one of his arms, amongst other injuries. He was lucky it wasn't worse. The only reason the plane didn't explode was because he was so near to the ground and none of the bullets had pierced the fuel tank. It was like someone was watching out for him." Alice said, displaying the faith that she felt so strongly. She paused for a moment, but when she looked up, she saw Bones' expectant face and she knew that she needed to continue.

"On my last day there, he asked me if I would do something for him. 'Anything.' I said. And then, he asked me to marry him, and I said 'yes'." Alice beamed.

"Why?" Bones asked. "Weren't you worried that once he got better and had to go back to Vietnam that you would never see him again?"

"Yes. I was. And I probably was too young to get married. But, when you love someone that much, you'd do pretty much anything for them."

No one knew this better than Bones. She had seen Booth step in front of a bullet for her. She had seen him risk his career to get her something as simple as an earring. He had crossed lines and boundaries again and again just to make her happy. _Love can make you do silly things_, Bones thought. _It can even make you team up with your fugitive father in order to get the man you love back to safety._

"So you got married." Bones said, breaking from her thoughts.

"Yes, when Frank was better we got married. The next week, he was back in Vietnam and two months later, I found out I was pregnant with Seeley's brother, Jared. I think that's been the hardest part for Frank - knowing that he missed out on the first two years of his son's life. You can't get that time back."

"Yes, I know." Bones said, thinking of her father, and how much he regretted missing out on fifteen years of his children's lives.

"Frank came back in 1971. The U.S. troops were pulling out by then. The next year was when Seeley was born. His name means 'very happy' because that was how Frank felt to finally be home and with his family. Seeley has always been very special to him. And I know he's very proud of the man that he has become." Alice said.

"I think we all are." Bones said.

And with that, the two women changed the subject, neither knowing that this conversation would be the catalyst that would change both of their lives forever.

* * *

The object in Frank's hand, a sapphire and diamond ring, glittered despite the harsh lighting within the garage.

"That's grandma's engagement ring." Booth said.

"Yes, it is." Frank said as he dropped it into Booth's hand.

"No, Dad. I can't take this." Booth said as he tried to give it back.

"It was always going to be yours. So just take it."

"You don't understand. Bones doesn't want to get married. She doesn't believe in it."

"Well, have you asked her?" Frank asked incredulously.

"No." Booth said, his face displaying how uncomfortable that scene would be if it actually ever happened.

"Then, how do you know?" Frank asked, making it seem simple.

"You don't know her as well as I do." Booth said.

"I don't. But I do know that girl is full of surprises. And if you don't ask her, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Frank walked back to his toolbox, watching his son out of the corner of his eye. Booth, out of pure curiosity, was looking at the ring, twirling it between his fingers. The sapphires were light blue and brilliant. All he could think is that they would match Bones' eyes perfectly, but it was stupid for him to be having these thoughts. Marriage was never going to happen. But…..

"Why do you think she'll say 'yes'?" Booth asked. His father had always been very intuitive, even more so than him.

"You're not going to like my answer." Frank said.

"Try me."

"I just have a gut feeling." Frank said, a sparkle in his eye.

"Booth men and their gut feelings." Booth laughed, shaking his head.

"Plus, she loves you." Frank said, turning serious.

Booth looked at his father, a smile playing at his lips. "Yeah." He murmured. "She does."

Booth decided to take another approach. "How did you know when you asked Mom? What was your proof that you were ready?"

Frank thought for a moment. "When I looked at her, I realized I didn't want to spend the rest of my life without her. I realized, I would do anything for her, and she would do the same. I realized that life without her wasn't really life at all. That's your proof. That's when you should ask."

"But I already feel that way. I already know." Booth said.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Booth sat on his parent's porch swing in the dead of night, swinging back and forth, trying to make sense of his father's words. Lying in his bed alone that night, he tossed and turned, wondering why he couldn't relax without her warm body beside him. His father had been right about one thing - he couldn't live a single moment without her. But would he be right about the other matter? Would he regret it if he never asked? Abruptly, the door creaked open and revealed the woman that had permeated his every thought.

"What are you doing out here?" Booth whispered.

"I was looking for you. You weren't in your room." Bones whispered back.

"What's the matter?" Booth said, concerned.

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me neither."

He scooted over to let her sit, and as she leaned her head upon his shoulder and curled her legs up underneath her, he sighed happily, glad to have her once again in his arms.

"I had a nice talk with your mother." Bones said, looking up to his face.

"Really." He said, unconvinced.

"Yeah, she helped me understand some things."

"Like what?"

She paused for a beat, wondering if she should tell him about what his mother had said about his past, wondering if she could ever tell him how his mother loved him. But, in the end, Bones knew it wasn't her place to tell Booth any of these things. All she could do was continue to be there for him whenever that may be.

"Like why you have such a developed feminine side. Your mom tells me that you took tap dancing." Bones said teasingly, deciding to tell him about one of the amusing stories his mother had told her.

"Hey, I was five. I liked the sound the shoes made." Booth said, sounding like the five year that he had been, as he reminisced about his dancing years.

"Uh, huh." Bones said knowingly, smiling widely.

"Let's say we go to bed." Booth said, pulling her up off the bench. And as they walked back into the house, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist, they both realized that despite all they had been through in their lives, they would always have each other. And that was enough to last them a lifetime.

_Bones, sinking like stones,  
All that we fought for,  
And homes, places we've grown,  
All of us are done for._

_And we live in a beautiful world,  
Yeah we do, yeah we do,  
We live in a beautiful world._

_Oh, all that I know,  
There's nothing here to run from,  
Cause, yeah, everybody here's got somebody to lean on._

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review and look out for the sequel! I appreciate all of the support you have given this fic. It was a pleasure to write.


End file.
